Sergei
by April C-M
Summary: What if after Season 12 Episode 11 Sergei Mishnev, Had decided to go after more of Gibbs family after he realized Diane wasn't the most important person in Gibbs life?


**AUTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: MA  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: What if after Season 12 Episode 11 Sergei Mishnev, Had decided to go after more of Gibbs family after he realized Diane wasn't the most important person in Gibbs life?  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

* * *

Abby sat in her office, Her head in her hand. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she flipped through the crime scene photos. The photos of Diane's body, the bullet hole that reminder her far to much of Kate. The blood on Gibbs hands and clothes, She tears she could see in his eyes. She let her head fall forward as she closed the file, 'Why did it have to happen to him? Why did these bastards target her Gibbs? Didn't he hurt enough?' she wondered. She heard the sliding doors open and she quickly wiped the tears from her face, turning away from the person entering. She reached into her desk and pulled a tissue and began to discreetly wipe away the evidence. She vaguely heard the door shut and peep behind her, After a moment she stood and turned fully ready to let who ever it was what she had found, but as she turned she froze on the spot.

In front of her stood the man who had killed Diane, The man who was out to hurt Gibbs. He smiled evilly at the shocked look on her face, She quickly shook her self as she turned to run towards the sliding doors. As she reached them they didn't budge. She turned to press in her code, but he grabbed her and pulled her away from the doors, She let out a scream as he turned and threw her onto the floor. "What do you want?" she screamed at him as she pulled her self away from him. "I want Agent Gibbs to feel the pain I have felt! He took my Brother from me, My only family, Its only fair I return the favor!" She watched in horror as he pulled a 8 inch long knife from his back, She climbed to her feet and rushed towards the ballistics door, But He was faster and grabbed her by her pig tail and pulled her back towards him. He quickly wrapped his arm around her and leveled the knife with her throat, she froze as she felt the cold of the steel pressed against her neck.

Suddenly a loud bang could be heard from the door leading to the lab, Sergei swung around. She felt the blade dig deeper into her neck as she opened her eyes to see Gibbs standing just outside the door. His gun was raised and it looked as though he had taken a shot at the glass, But it hadn't broken. She heard her captor laugh as they moved towards the glass, "Bullet proof glass huh? Wonderful, I have always loved having an audience." She shuddered as he pressed her against the glass his body pressed firmly against her back. She felt a tear slip down her face as she raised her eyes to look at Gibbs, They were face to face, a look of terror swept across his face as he looked at her. His gun was still in his hands but he had lowered it.

She leaned her head against the glass as she considered her next move, she couldn't stand idle as he slit her throat in front of Gibbs. Suddenly she remembered what Tony had taught her, she pulled her arm forward and slammed her elbow into his stomach as hard as she could and just as quickly she lifted her foot and slammed it down on his, His hand lowered from her neck as she turned and slammed her hand into his nose, He dropped he knife, before she brought her knee to his groin. He stumbled back as she rushed towards the keypad, She looked up as Gibbs raised his weapon again. She got 3 numbers in before for she felt him grab her and pull her away again, She felt her body fly through the air before she slammed into her desk. Her computer fell to the floor as she slammed into it, She quickly turned and shot a foot out towards him but he caught it and twisted, she felt the bone in her ankle snap. She screamed in pain as she crumpled to the floor, She turned to look at him as his fist connected with her face. She slammed to floor as she heard Gibbs pound and scream through the glass, She lifted her body to look at him as Sergei's foot connected with her left arm, She screamed out as she felt that bone snap too. She listened to him curse above her, afraid to move. Watched as Gibbs called her name through the door, The fear was evident in his eyes.

Finally he walked over and retrieved his knife that had fallen during the struggle, before walking back to her and flipping her over and pulling her to her feet. She stumbled and cried out as he pulled her back flush against his body, Pain radiated through her body as he raised her head before placing a kiss on her neck, "Such a shame, I love a fiery woman. To bad I can't just keep you, You would make a great little wife." He spoke against her neck. She shuddered as his hand holding the knife slid across her stomach before lifting her shirt and sliding across the top of her pants. He moved forward to press her against the glass once again, His body pinned her in place with her back to the glass as his hands slid across her body. She felt a tear slide down her face as she turned her head to stare at Gibbs through the glass. The hate and anger in his eyes flashed before he looked at her in anguish. She could feel her captors erection pressed against her as she struggled to control her emotions.

His hands continued their journey up her body as he licked her neck, He forced her head the other way so he could look at her tattoo. She felt the blade of the knife press into her side, as his other hand slid farther up her shirt. She wanted to puke as his hands touched her skin, his rancid breath covered her face as he rubbed himself against her. He lifted her shirt before turning her around and slammed her against the glass, it was then that he noticed her back, he hummed in appreciation at her inked skin as he reached around and began trying to unbutton her pants, her uninjured hand shot down and tried to pull his hand away. Tears ran down her face as she tried to keep him from going any further, She felt her self whimper as he succeeded in unbuttoning her belt before lowering the zipper. She looked up at Gibbs as he began pulling her pants down, she could see the helplessness and fear etched across his face.

It was then she noticed movement behind Gibbs and looked to see McGee typing furiously on the computer. He was trying to by pass the locks, But it seemed just as she noticed so did her captor. He stopped his hands and leaned his cheek against hers, "Looks like we won't be able to finish this, I don't want Agent McGee there to ruin my fun." He whispered into her ear, before She felt the knife come up against her neck once again. She closed her in near relief eyes for a moment before the snapped back open,

" _I will get you bulletproof glass."  
"There's no such thing, Gibbs."  
"Ok, bullet resistant glass." _

She slowly raised her hand and placed it on the glass separating them, She moved her fingers to sign to Gibbs. She was quick but he could understand what she wanted. She heard McGee threw the door tell Gibbs he almost had it as She felt her captor shift behind her as the knife was pressed harder into her neck, She could feel it cutting into her throat, as she nodded to Gibbs before signing that she loved him, She heard Sergei Tell her to say Goodbye before she closed her eyes. She felt him move as she heard the bang from Gibbs gun as it hit the glass in the same spot, She felt the knife slide across her neck as the glass in front of her disappeared. She fell forward as she heard more shots ring out, her hands grasped her neck as she hit the floor, She could feel her blood cover her fingers as the lab became deathly silent.

She heard his voice before she felt his hands cover hers, She opened her eyes as he quickly pulled his shirt off and began to try and stop the bleeding. She let go as he wrapped the shirt around her neck, Her hands came up to cover his. She could hear the rest of the team in the background as they called for help. She watched as a tear slid down his cheek. She reached up carefully to wipe it away, He tried to smile at her as he looked down at the pool of blood growing around her. She raised her hands and signed to him _it's okay, don't cry for me_. He just shook his head as he turned to see the paramedics rush into the room. He carefully let her go as they took over, Her hand reached out and grabbed his. He squeezed her hand tight as she suddenly felt cold, she stared at him as everything began to fade, before the darkness claimed her.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the lab as he called out to her, She didn't answer so he walked toward the office and what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. There beyond the door He could see a man grab Abby, He reached down and pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly relayed to Tony to get to the lab quickly. He pulled his weapon and walked towards the doors hoping to catch them by surprise but his fear rose as the door remained shut. He watched as the man brought a knife to Her throat.

He fired his weapon and watched in shock as only a small crack appeared. As the Man swung around his heart froze in fear as he recognized him, Sergei Mishnev. Gibbs watched as the man moved forward with his arm wrapped around Abby, before he pressed her against the glass. His arms lowered as Abby looked up at him, He watched the tear fall down her cheek as she stared at him in fear. He looked at the knife pressed against her throat knowing Sergei wouldn't hesitate to slit her throat in front of him, The man had to know he would never walk out of her alive anyways.

He watched as Abby looked down, before he could move she sprang into action, he watched as she slammed her body into him. He watched as she spun away from him, He raised his gun as she ran to the keypad, hoping she could get it open. He didn't have a chance to warn her as Sergei quickly grabbed her and threw her into her desk, he watched as her computer slammed to the ground. He heard foot steps rush into the room as he yelled out to get the door open now! He watched as she tried to kick out at him, but he quickly moved forward when he watched her leg twist and snap. He pounded against the glass and screamed her name as she hit the floor, His gut screamed as he watch her body slam down after he punched her. He could feel her pain as he stomped on her arm, She screamed out before ceasing to move. He crouched down and called out her name again as she looked at him from under her hair.

He stood as Sergei walked over to the knife before walking back to her, He lunged forward as he lifted her, His hand slammed into the glass as he leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. He watched Helplessly as she was pressed against the glass, His rage built as he watched his hands wonder across her body. He couldn't look away, He couldn't. If he looked away he felt as though he was abandoning her. She turned her head to look at him, The absolute fear and sadness he saw there, nearly had him crumpling to his knees. He cried out as he turn her head away from him and sneered in hate at the gleeful expression he wore as he licked her tattoo. Before he turned her around and pressed bra clad chest against the glass, Gibbs could only watch as she tried to stop him from undoing her pants. His hands slammed into the glass repeatedly as he watch his hand begin to push her pants over her hips.

He watched as Abby and Sergei noticed McGee's hurried movements behind him. He watched as he whispered against Abby's head, before knife came back to her throat. Cold Fear once again clamped down around his heart as he watched Abby's eyes slid closed. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she looked directly at him before he noticed her hand move up against the glass, His eyes widened as he read what she signed to him _BULLET RESISTANT, SHOOT AGAIN_ She repeated over and over, He looked up at her as he raised his gun, She nodded to him as he watched her hand form that familiar sign before he aimed at the same spot and pulled the trigger twice quickly.

He watched in horror as the blade slid across her neck as the bullets shattered the glass in front of her, He felt like it was in slow motion as she fell to the ground. He heard guns go off behind him as he took aim at Sergei and fired off two shots into his chest. He didn't look to see if the man fell, as he rushed to Abby's side as he watched the blood pour from between her fingers. He yelled out for someone to call for help as he quickly yanked his shirt off and pressed it tightly to her throat. He couldn't lose her, He just couldn't. He felt the tear slid down his face as her hand came up to wipe it away. He felt his throat clog with emotion as she told him not to cry for her.

He watched as the pool of blood around her head continued to grow, Relief filled his chest as he turned to see the paramedics rush through the door. He waited until they told him to before letting go of her, just as he began to pull away her hand shot out and grabbed his. He squeezed it with all of his might as He watched her shuddered. He watched in stunned disbelief as her hand went limp in his just before her eyes slid shut.

* * *

The End… _Maybe?_


End file.
